


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Rich Kids, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Dramedy, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, Rich Boo Seungkwan, Rich Kim Mingyu, Rich Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Work In Progress, Xu Ming Hao | The8 is Bad at Feelings, Yoon Jeonghan-centric, jeonghan is a mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino & Everyone, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Kudos: 5





	Untitled

**10:25 AM**

Jeonghan felt his phone vibrate in his jean pocket.He took it out and saw that Minghao was calling.He answered,pressing the call button and puts the phone to his ear."Hello?"He asks.

"Hey Jeonghan."Minghao responded."Where you at right now?"Jeonghan looks out the bus window."On the bus,why?"

"You on the way to our usual meet up spot?"Minghao asked.Jeonghan nodded and answered,"Yeah,the old park near the abandoned factory.Why,did something happen?"


End file.
